Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 15: Lost
The pups are in the lookout playing pup pup boogie while waiting for their new zords to charge. It is Chase and Skye's turn. They are on level 3 and Skye is slightly ahead Skye: Looks like I'm ahead Chase: Looks like I'm a body *laughs with everyone else* Time for a tail spin They both perform their tail spins perfectly. Skye is the winner Ryder: Well done pups. Skye, your prize is a treat. Chase, your constellation prize is...a treat Ryder tosses the treats to Chase and Skye. Skye eats hers right away but Chase balances his on his nose Chase: This is for a beautiful, worthy winner *flicks his treat to Skye who eats it and then kisses him on the lips* Everyone else: Awww. Meanwhile at the enemy base, Reaper the Robot is fully charged Reaper: Systems online Spectre: Ahh. Excellent. Humdinger: *laughs evilly* Outrider: About time too Reaper: Awaiting masters command Spectre: Would you care to fire your scythe at that wall? *points to an empty concrete wall* Reaper: Scythe deploy Reaper activates his Scythe. It is a laser, firing minigun that comes out of his right arm. He then fires it at the wall and it works perfectly Reaper: Scythe deactivate *puts his scythe away* Spectre: I now command you to destroy the power rangers. Reaper: As you wish Reaper walks out of the base as we go back to the lookout where Ryder and Ellis are playing pup pup boogie Ryder: I'm just going to admit. I look really silly Ellis: So do i. Shall we call our dance the boy boy boogie Everyone shares a laugh as the alarm goes off All pups: The town needs us Ellis: It's heading towards Jake's cabin. C'mon They set off as we go over to Jake who is preparing his pizza oven by filling the base with wood Jake: Phew. This pizza oven is going to end world hunger at this rate Reaper: May I have a slice? Jake: Uhhh...when it arrives then...yea. My name's jake Reaper: *pulls out his scythe* Where are the power rangers? Jake: Whoa. What are you...i don't know what you're talking about Suddenly, Ryder, Ellis and the pups arrive Ellis: Is it us you want? Reaper: That depends if you're the power rangers...which is unlikely since you're all too young Chase: We're not too young to give you a beating Ryder: Besides. No job is too big, no pup is too small! Reaper: You can deal with the zombies while i deal with this guy Ryder goes for Reaper while the other rangers go for the zombies Ryder: Back off! *pushes Reaper away* Reaper: You'll regret that lil tyke. Where are the power rangers? Jake: Ryder, are they you and your team Ryder: yes *morphs into his ranger form* we are. Now get to safety. I've got this. Reaper: *puts his scythe away* Jake, you got lucky! Gold Ranger, you won't be! Jake runs off as Ryder and Reaper fight and we go to the other rangers Ellis: These fighting skills don't impress you huh? How bout a little tree dance? Blaster mode! Ellis puts his Lightsaber into blaster mode. He then puts it inhis right hand and grabs a thin tree with the other. He then uses it to kick the zombies near him and blast the ones further away while rotating on the tree Rocky: *barks* Saw! Chainsaw! Rocky's saw and chainsaw come out of his pup pack. He then swings them around, hitting all the zombies near him Rocky: You're so easy to beat, i don't even need to try Marshall: Hold this for me *gives his staff to a zombie and barks* Water Cannon! Marshall's water cannon shoots at all his zombies and then retrieves his staff Marshall: Thank you Rubble: You zombies are weak, ugly and stinky. *lots of zombies appear infront of him*. All of you at once? I'm digging it! Rubble faces away from the zombies. He then proceeds to dig so fast and fiercely, the dirt flies into the zombies, gradually destroying them Zuma: At least try and put up a fight guys...i'm talking about the zombies. Hydro blade! Tsunami Wave! Zuma's wave eliminates all his zombies Chase: Skye. Let's combine our weapons to finish them Skye: Sounds like a plan. I'm up for it. Chase and Skye: Weapons combine! Skye puts her wind shield on top of Chase's storm smasher Chase and Skye: Fire! Chase's smasher emits lightning while Skye's shield flies around. Their combined powers finish tne zombies in no time Reaper: I can easily beat a small kid Ryder: Even though you're just a bag of bolts *pushes Reaper away* Reaper: Now I'm mad! Scythe spinning up! *pulls out his scythe* Ryder: That'll even the odds. Lightsaber! Blaster mode! Ryder and Reaper fire their weapons at eackh other. Reaper's scythe fires significantly faster, thus Ryder is unable to counter them with his shots, causing him to get hit several times and fall to the floor Reaper: Never send a boy to fight a robot The other rangers join Ryder Ryder: How bout 2 boys and 6 pups? And before you ask *gets up* I'm fine Reaper: You still don't stand a chance against me Chase: Don't get your toaster face hopes too high. It's morphin time! All unmorphed rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms* Chase: Robodog armour ! *equips Robodog's armour* All the rangers do a frontflip over us (Order: Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Ryder, Ellis) and start to fight Reaper Reaper: Who you calling a toaster face blue ranger? You look like some your fur got burnt! Skye: Hey! Nobody bullies my fiancé! Chase: Looks like it's men and pups versus machine. Or more accurately, men and pups with machines versus a walking pile of rusty scrap metal! Reaper: That can do this! Reaper fires his scythe at the rangers, knocking them all down. Meanwhile, we go over to Everest and Tracker who are walking together a few hundred metres away from them. Everest: So you used your super sensitive hearing to find Carlos and save him Tracker: Ci. Then Ryder gave me this fantastico pup pack and now I'm one of them. Haven't seen them for a while though Everest: I know. It's weird isn't it? They suddenly fall into a hidden pit Everest: Um. HELP! Tracker: I can do that. *barks* cables. Tracker fires his cables at a branch above him and Everest grabs hold. The cables aren't strong enough to pull them both Everest: They aren't strong enough Suddenly, Apollo the super pup appears at the top of the pit Apollo: Need any help at all? Tracker: Are you Apollo the super pup? Apollo: Yes and I'm here to help, even though I lost my powers to some weird villain. *reaches into the pit* grab my paw and I can pull you free. Tracker and Everest grab Apollo's paw one at time and he pulls them free Tracker: Gracias Apollo Everest: We owe you a big one Apollo: Anything for you two Tracker: *hears something* Uno Momento. I can hear Ryder and the pups...and soneone else. Sounds like they need help They run over to the rangers who are still on the ground, struggling to get up Reaper: Now to finish you all off one by one Just as he is about to attack Ryder, he gets taken down by Tracker, Everest and Apollo Ellis: Huh? Ryder: Whoa Zuma: Wow Marshall: How? Chase: Good timing Rocky: Everest? Skye: Tracker? Rubble: *gasps in joy* Apollo the super pup? Everest, Tracker and Apollo turn around to reveal their faces Tracker: Hola mi amigos. Everest: We're glad to see you Apollo: And to help you too Rubble faints due to over excitement because of seeing Apollo in real life Reaper: What? You're not rangers too are you? Ryder: Not yet they're not Ellis: Thanks for the help guys but we'll take it form here Marshall: Let's use he super Paw-zooka...if Rubble responds Rubble: *shakes his head* Huh? Did i miss something important? Rocky: We just need to combine our weapons Rubble: Okay then. Let's do it! All rangers: Weapons combine! Super Paw-zooka! Reaper: Dangerous weapon detected! Skye: Indeed All rangers except Chase: Super Paw-zooka Blast! Chase: Super Scorching Thunder! Reaper: Critical Error *blows up but is then revived by Spectre* All systems operational again Ryder: Thanks for your help guys. Me and the other rangers will take it from here Apollo: Anything for a bunch of superheroes Ryder: *Checks the new zords* Looks like we'll have to use the old zords for now. Ryder requesting Paw Patrol and HQ megazords The zords come in and the rangers get in them All rangers: Zords Combine! All pups: Paw Patrol Megazord! Ryder and Ellis: HQ megazord! All rangers: Ready to Roll! Reaper: More like ready to fall Ellis: That's what you are The megazords fight Reaper who almost knocks them down Zuma: Bit of an understatement but he seems tougher than normal Ryder: Let's try hitting him from a distance. Propeller Discs! Skye: Great idea Ryder. Bladearang! The blades from the Air patroller and Skye's chopper zord detatch and head for Reaper who manages to catch them Rocky : How did he... Reaper : Nice try rangers Reaper throws the blades back at the megazords, causing them to stumble and create sparks. The rangers start to lose control and the zords detatch from each other. Rocky suddenly hears something Rocky: Is that a jet passing by or is it just me? Ryder : It's not just jets. It's...It's...Our new zords! Reaper: What? Impossible! Ryder: Pups, get in your new zords All pups : Wilco Ryder Zuma : Let's see what these things can do. The zords all attack Reaper in a variety of ways. Zuma's sub zord sprays a much more powerful hydro storm, Skye's harrier unleashes an air strike, Rubble's mixer opens up and launches lots of cement, Chase's biker fires huge lasers, Marshall's quad launches two of it wheels ( which come back after hitting Reaper ) and Rocky's Flail zord spins it flails around, hitting Reaper several times Skye : These zords are amazing Rocky : And we can make them better by combing them into the Overwatch Megazord Chase: Let's try it All pups : Zords Combine! (Here's how the Overwatch Megazord transformation works. Zuma's Sub Zord points its nose downwards and its rotor baldes move to where the arms should be. Then, Marshall's Quad Zord splits in half and forms the legs. The mixer and Flail zords open themselves, make hands and attach themselves to their corresponding sides ( Flail on the left and mixer on the right ). Skye's Harrier Zord attaches itself to the megazords back. The front wheel of Chase's Biker Zord detatches and meets with the rear wheel, making a sword which the mixer zord holds. ) All pups : Overwatch Megazord! Ready to Roll! Rocky: This megazord cockpit is amazing Chase : Time to show this tin face what it can do Reaper: I am not a tin face, I am a robot! Marshall : Fire Kick * pushes attack button * The megzord jumps into the air and its feet catch fire. It then kicks Reaper Reaper : Scythe spinning up! Rubble : Cement blast * pushes attack button * Rubble's cement manages to suppress all of the bullets from Reaper's scythe. It eventually goes all over his arms Reaper : Why am I so heavy now? Rocky : Allow me to resolve it. Flail Slice * pushes attack button * Rocky's flails spin up and knock of Reaper's arms, as well as the cement on it Reaper : Arms missing! Skye: Is it safe to say that he's been...disARMED? * laughs with everyone else * Chase: Soon, he'll be dis-everythinged Reaper: That didn't sound good The megazord charges up the biker saber All pups: Biker Saber! Final Slash! The megazord swings its saber at Reaper Reaper: Systems shutting down permanently. *blows up* Chase: Paw patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Meanwhile in the enemy base Outrider: If it wasn't for their stupid new zords and friends, we could've won that! Spectre: Those mutts are REALLY starting to hack me off! Humdinger: I knew i should've destroyed then beforehand if they let me. It's all my fault Spectre: Wrong! It's their fault for being scaredy pups and running from you Outrider: And besides, better late than never All the rangers are back at the lookout with Everest, Tracker and Apollo Tracker: You guys are some of the best amigos I have ever met Apollo: Turns out i'm not the only one who likes to save the day their own super way Rubble: Apollo, can I hug you? Please? Apollo: Anything for a fan *hugs Rubble* Everest: But we need to ask you something Ryder. Can we Everest, Tracker and Apollo: join the rangers? Ryder: You will require a lot of training but once it's complete, you'll be able to join us. Ellis : *grabs a chest and brings it over* We even prepared three brand new morphers *opens the chest containing 3 morphers* just for you. But first, you have to earn them Chase: All of us are great power rangers. You can be as well Skye: *cuddles with Chase* Especially me and my fiancé. *kisses Chase* Apollo: You two are engaged? Congratulations! Everest: If you two are engaged, does that mean that you are getting married soon? Zuma: Sometime after these monsters are dealt with Everest: *turns to Marshall* does it also mean that this handsome dalmatian in red is still available? Marshall: *blushes* Wh-w-wh what? Do you mean...looking for um... Everest: *kisses Marshall on the lips causing his face to light up* A girlfriend? Yes! Rocky: I bet you two would be a great couple Rubble: Maybe we could have two marriages on the same wedding day Everest: The reason i'm saying this is because...I have had a crush on you since you helped me and Jake Marshall: Really? Everest: And I have a huge question to ask. Would you like to be my boyfriend? *blushes* Chase : *whispers to Skye* I hope he says yes Skye : *whispers back* Me too Tracker's mind: You can do it Mi Amigo Marshall: Everest...I would love to be your boyfriend Everest is so excited to hear this, she jumps around with joy and then starts to kiss Marshall. Everyone else celebrates Ryder: 6 new zords, 3 new wannabe rangers and 1 new, very happy couple. This is unbelievable. Ellis: We got a lot of new stuff in this one day Everest: Thank you so much for making my day babe Marshall: Anything for a beautiful girlfriend like you They continue to kiss The end Category:Power Rangers Crossover